poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Kirby and his friends
They came out of the Portal and they dress up as Star Warriors. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight are running Tiff: Come on, Fololo, Falala. Fololo: We're coming. Falala: And don't leave us behind! Then they saw Damemon and his Friends Fololo: It's a monster! Falala: Run for your lives! Tiff: Relax, you two. They don't look like them. Tuff: They look like Star Warriors. Blade: But... They look so familiar to us. Sword: We never met them before. Damemon: (Chuckled) What do you mean? Meta-Knight: You all look familiar, have we met? And where are you from? Shoutmon: We're from... Far away... And we don't know how to fight like a Star Warrior you said. Tiff: Oh, I see. In that case, Blade and Sword can help you for that. Fololo: Tiff! You're father would not like this! Tiff: Oh, don't worry. Kirby: Poyo. Blade: All right. The only way to be star Warriors is to fight like us. So you better Guard for our attack. They are doing their training and they did it Meta-Knight: That's good. Now let's do on Self defence- Tiff: Meta-Knight! They're here! They saw Heartless coming, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala Meta-Knight: You better hide! We'll take care of them. Shoutmon: Can we join you? Meta-Knight: Alright. They are fighting the Heartless and they did it Tiff: Thank you for saving us. Kirby and the rest of us are running away from them. Tuff: Wait a Minute, if those creatures are coming from the castle. We better go find Mum and Dad. Fololo: He's right, Tiff. We better go there. Tiff: Alright. The sign will know where we go to the Castle, come on. They went off to Dedede Castle and they made it, and they arrived in that room Tiff: Hi mum. Lady Bow: Hello Daring. Are you alright, dear? I heard those creatures are attacking the castle. Tuff: We're fine. Because, Meta-Knight, Sword and Blade are here with us. Kirby: Poyo. Ebrum: Tiff, Tuff? Is that you? Tiff: Daddy. Ebrum: Tiff. Where have you and your Brother been? It's late! You disobeyed me! Ever since these creatures, came here. I've been just concerned for you're safety. Tiff: But Daddy... Tuff: Forget it, Tiff. Fololo: You stand before the King's Court official, Sir Ebrum. Ebrum: And who are these, gent? Tuff: They are Star Warriors just like Kirby. Tiff: They saved us from those creatures. They are friendly and they're here in Cappy Town. Ebrum: I never seen one before. Gumdramon: We're from another town very far away. Komasan: And for that, we came here to find the Crest. Lady Bow: What kind of Crest? Tuff: And what does it look like? Komajiro: It looks like... Ebrum: It's not important because it doesn't exist! There is no such thing! Especially around Dreamland. Tiff: But Daddy. Ebrum: That's enough, young lady! Until these creatures are gone, you and your friends will never leave the Castle, understood?! Tiff: Okay. They left the Room Ebrum: (Sigh) What's wrong with me my dear? I've been having so mean to my children and their Friends. Lady Bow: Just relax dear. Perhaps you should take some rest and lie down for a while. Ebrum: Perhaps you're right my love. I better go take some rest. Fololo: You know for something, I was so familiar about the crest they said. Ebrum: That's none of your concern, Fololo. Such an absurd thing should exist. Both: No sir. We mean... Yes, sir! He went into his bedroom Lady Bow: Now that my poor Ebrum is asleep. Do you have any report about those creatures? Falala: Yes. It's looks like they coming from Dedede's Throne Room. Lady Bow: I knew it! That troublesome kind is up to no good. Fololo: So what else is new? What should we do now? Lady Bow: I need you to stay with Tiff, Tuff and Kirby for right now. Both: Okay, we will.